Marry Me, He Said
by Queen Happo
Summary: After a year in Gallia, Reyson returns to live in Phoenicis. Tibarn is very pleased. Shonen-ai.


"Feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Tibarn commented when they landed in his castle just as the sun had set.

"Hm, yes", Reyson replied politely. Standing by the rack of a balcony, breathing in the fresh sea odor he realized how much he had missed it there, with his three winged friends standing next to him. The Gallians were nice and polite to him, and Ranulf especially was very friendly, but he had none to take long flying tours with in the morning, or dive from beautiful cliffs with. Leanne was too solemn still, and couldn't comprehend Reyson's hawk-like hobbies and wants. Being in Phoenicis again after a year in Gallia made him feel at ease.

Ulki and Janaff decided to leave Tibarn and Reyson to themselves, so they (/Janaff) made up a petty excuse as they slipped away. Tibarn made his way the rack on which Reyson leant; looking over the moonlit horizon. The hawk king too enjoyed the view, though he found Reyson much more mesmerizing.

"I'm not… a burden, am I?" Reyson asked timidly. Tibarn stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't honestly believe that, Reyson", he said. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"You acted like you thought I should stay in Gallia, with Leanne", Reyson said as he turned to his guardian, who in turn grinned at him.

"Politically, I do. But if I may be selfish, I'd rather have you here, Reyson", he said. The heron was slightly touched, but didn't let it show. He was too stern and stubborn for that.

"I was hesitant to leave Leanne though", Reyson said. "But she was actually the one who persuaded me into coming." They fell quiet, while Tibarn too leant on the rack, close to Reyson. His large wings were close to wrap around Reyson's small frame, but they kept a distance.

Tibarn sighed slightly; there was something on his mind but he had no clue of how to go about it. Something that had been eating him up inside ever since Reyson left, nay, before that.

"You should close your mind", Reyson noted casually. "When you're troubled it's hard for me to avoid…" Tibarn immediately closed up, ashamed of what might Reyson have heard. But the heron didn't change his expression at all.

After some silence, Tibarn gathered some courage. "There's something I need to tell you", he said. He turned to face Reyson, who was already studying his face curiously.

"Yes, Tibarn?" he asked.

"I don't know what you heard", Tibarn started, "but I want to tell you. If you were female, I would marry you." Reyson didn't seem surprised, but he didn't move either. He just stood, as if frozen on the spot.

"Is that a way to say I am not good enough as I am?" he asked.

"It's a way to say I love you", Tibarn corrected. Reyson fell quiet again, and averted his eyes from Tibarn's. He looked upon the ocean instead, and wrapped his wings a bit closer to himself.

"Reyson?" Tibarn asked carefully. He felt like an idiot, but was also starting to madden because of how Reyson handled his confession.

"Tibarn…" Reyson said with a sigh as he closed his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, but did you not think I knew? Ever since you fell for me I've been aware of it. I didn't pry, but your thoughts were extremely hard to ignore." His thoughts… Tibarn's sexual fantasies about Reyson no doubt. The king felt like an even bigger idiot.

Reyson sighed loudly. "Tibarn, I've been aware of your feelings even before you was. Do you not see? Like you said, had I been female I would no doubt say _I do_. But I am not." He breathed something in the ancient tongue, words Tibarn didn't recognize.

"So you feel the same way?" Tibarn finally asked.

"That's beside the point", snapped Reyson and he turned to face Tibarn again. "The reason why I never acted out was because we _cannot_ marry, and you bloody well know that!" To reply, Tibarn cupped Reyson's face and brought his lips to meet with Reyson's. Being much weaker Reyson couldn't well push him away, but he didn't even try. He let himself be kissed and looked up with sorrow at Tibarn when he parted. The guilt shot Tibarn like an arrow to the wings.

"Now what?" Reyson asked.

"I am sorry for having put you through all of my shattered thoughts and imageries", Tibarn said. "But my confession is sincere. I do love you Reyson, and even if in secret can we not be lovers?" Reyson sighed, and leant against Tibarn's big chest. Carefully, Tibarn wrapped his wings around the heron.

"I don't believe it will be that easy", Reyson said with a concerned voice.

"You worry too much, Reyson. We will work it out", Tibarn promised.

"_Love conquers all_", Reyson said in the ancient tongue with a smirk. "Isn't that it?" Tibarn smiled approvingly and kissed the heron.

"Yes", he said. Reyson still didn't look too impressed with the situation however, even though he did kiss Tibarn back. "So do you want to give it a try?" he asked, nudging Reyson slightly in his embrace. The stubborn heron finally gave in.

"I do."


End file.
